


Fire Emblem Heroes: The Conversation Chronicles

by Faceless



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff and Mush, Lesbian Character, Support Conversations, Sweet, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9742910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faceless/pseuds/Faceless
Summary: A series of support conversations set within the world of Fire Emblem Heroes.Focusing on Lucina and Camilla for now, but I may add a wider variety of other relationships going forward (gay and straight, platonic and romantic, and everything in between). There will always be an emphasis on yuri, however, so expect conversations of that nature to be favored.Enjoy~





	1. Camilla/Lucina: A Lap to Rest Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Playing Heroes has been awesome, but the exclusion of character supports has been missed. Not that I expected them to be incorporated, but it's been such a tease to have all these awesome characters without the option to have them interact with each other in any meaningful way.
> 
> So, I decided to make some myself!
> 
> To make things more immersive for my gaming experience, I'm only utilizing the characters I've already obtained in-game. However, if I end up sticking to this series, I may be inclined to incorporate the characters Fortune (RNGesus, as he is known to some) has yet to grace me with. For now though, I'm just focusing on getting this support between Camilla and Lucina into words.
> 
> This is a far cry from what I usually write (smuttastic smutty smut smut), so constructive feedback will be appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks and enjoy~

**Lucina:** “One only understands the things that one tames,” said the Fox. “Men have no…”

 

 **Tiki:** (Faint snoring)

 

 **Lucina:** Asleep already. Heh, I’m envious.

 

 **Camilla:** Reading bedtime stories, again?

 

 **Lucina:** Gah?! Camilla! How long have you been here?

 

 **Camilla:** A while. I didn’t want to interrupt - watching the two of you together is such a treat.

 

 **Lucina:**  I’m just glad my shouting didn’t wake Tiki up. Did you come here just to observe? Come: let’s step outside and give Tiki some peace.

 

(Both women exit Tiki’s room and continue to converse in the hallway.)

 

 **Camilla:** That was part of it, yes. But I also wanted to check in to see how our tireless leader was holding together.

 

 **Lucina:** Tireless leader?

 

 **Camilla:** Of course.

 

 **Lucina:** I appreciate your words, Camilla, but I am undeserving of the title.  Anna commands our unit valiantly, and Kiran serves as a commendable tactician. I’m only a servant to their cause.

 

 **Camilla:** Perhaps, but surely you can at least acknowledge your importance to our little hodgepodge family.

 

 **Lucina:** Again, your praise is unwarranted. I’m doing my best, just like everyone else.

 

 **Camilla:** Tell me, Lucina, who is it that wakes up at five o'clock every morning to train?

 

 **Lucina:** Well…Effie often joins me too. She’s just as committed to training as I am.

 

 **Camilla:** And who then prepares the meals for her bottomless stomach?

 

 **Lucina:** Oboro does an excellent job of keeping everyone fed. I merely assist her with her duties from time to time.

 

 **Camilla:** What about all the strategy sessions you dutifully attend?

 

 **Lucina:** You attend those too. Besides, Robin and Kiran are much bigger contributors to them than I.

 

 **Camilla:** You help the scouts hunt for orbs.

 

 **Lucina:** Of course. We’re going to need more heroes if we’re going to win this war.

 

 **Camilla:** And you consistently volunteer for guard duty.

 

 **Lucina:** Hawkeye and Kagero are far more vigilant than I will ever be.

 

 **Camilla:** And then, every night, you spend time nourishing the happiness of our little Tiki. Pray, Lucina, how will you undermine this deed?

 

 **Lucina:** …Tiki is so sweet and mirthful. Spending time with her is more my pleasure than hers.

 

 **Camilla:** I see that I underestimated your modesty.

 

 **Lucina:** I’m grateful you think so highly of me, but I fail to see the point in all this. And how are you so aware of my activities?

 

 **Camilla:**  Learning the tendencies and secrets of others is often synonymous with survival when you're born into a royal family as dysfunctional as mine. I suppose it’s a difficult habit to break.

 

 **Lucina:** I see. I was a princess too, but circumstances were a bit different for me. Most of my youth was spent mastering combat. I wasn’t afforded the time to learn such skills, at least not as well as you have.

 

 **Camilla:** It helps when my subject is so cute.

 

 **Lucina:** (blushes) …Are you referring to me?

 

 **Camilla:** (laughs) Anyway, my intention was to have you acknowledge your importance to everyone here. No one contributes more or works as hard as you do. You are relentlessly dutiful and giving of yourself, and the others love you for it. I see it in the way they look at you. We’ve only been here for a short while, but you’ve already won their hearts.

 

 **Lucina:** Please, Camilla. You are sweet, but let this matter be. Yes, I make my contributions, but they’re no greater than anyone else’s. Besides, your exaggerations are beginning to embarrass me.

 

 **Camilla:** Humbleness is quaint, and you wear it adorably, but there’s a certain grace and kindness to accepting thanks as well.

 

 **Lucina:** I suppose….

 

 **Camilla:** Does anyone take care of you?

 

 **Lucina:** I beg your pardon?

 

 **Camilla:** It’s a simple question. You give so much of yourself, but is there anyone here that gives back to you? Someone to pamper or serve you when you require respite?

 

 **Lucina:** What? No, and it is not necessary. Giving is its own reward.

 

 **Camilla:** And receiving is a virtue. If you have no one, then allow me to be that someone for you. Trust me, it would be my pleasure.

 

 **Lucina:** Thank you, but as I've said, it’s not necessary. You do enough as it is, Camilla. While I can’t say that I’ve studied your habits as keenly as you have mine, you are a force on the battlefield and the way you constantly dote on everyone is admirable. Besides, there are others more deserving of your concern.

 

 **Camilla:** Then you would rather purloin the joy tending to you would bring me?

 

 **Lucina:** That’s not-

 

 **Camilla:** That’s what you imply. I don’t offer my care as a sacrifice – I do so because it also makes me happy.

 

 **Lucina:** (sighs) …If this is what you wish, then fine.

 

 **Camilla:** Goody!

 

 **Lucina:** (blushes) I'm glad you are happy, but you don’t have to hold me so tightly.

 

 **Camilla:** My apologies. My younger siblings have told me I can be quite smothering. Now let us make haste: we have some pampering to do!

 

 **Lucina:** Right now?

 

 **Camilla:** Is there more dire a time? The indigos of fatigue have already begun to color under your eyes, and your posture has seen a gradual degradation over the last several days.

 

 **Lucina:** I had no idea... Oh, but I already informed Oboro I would help her clean the kitchen tonight.

 

 **Camilla:** Already handled.

 

 **Lucina:** Excuse me?

 

 **Camilla:** I asked Raven to cover for you. His permanent scowl is a little unnerving, but he’s not as uncooperative as he lets on.

 

 **Lucina:** Yes, but how did you know I would be helping Oboro? Wait, did you plan all this?

 

 **Camilla:** Details, dear. Now allow me to whisk you away to my bedroom.

 

 **Lucina:** Your bedroom!? Why are you taking me _there_!?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! AO3 wasn't uploading this when I first attempted to post it, but I see that it managed to post successfully. Awesome!
> 
> I also see that it has already earned some kudos. Double awesome! Thank you so much!


	2. Camilla/Lucina: A Lap to Rest Your Head

**Camilla:** How was that?

 

 **Lucina:** (sighs)

 

 **Camilla:** Lucina?

 

 **Lucina:** If there’s such a thing as too good...I think I just discovered it.

 

 **Camilla:** (giggles) Then I take it you’re satisfied with my work?

 

 **Lucina:** Your fingers are amazing. My muscles feel like they’ve melted into heaven. Did you use some sort of magic?

 

 **Camilla:** No magic - I’m just rather practiced with massages. I often give them to my little sister whenever I visit her fortress. You remind me of her quite a bit actually, though I would say she’s more sheltered than you are. She doesn’t get out very often.

 

 **Lucina:** You have a lucky sister then. I admit, I was a little reluctant when you told me to undress, but I’m glad you persisted.

 

 **Camilla:** Oh, you make it sound so scandalous. It’s not as if I didn’t provide you with a towel.

 

 **Lucina:** A very small towel.

 

 **Camilla:** Nonetheless, it did the job. Now then, I assume you’ll be spending the night?

 

 **Lucina:** Spending the night? Oh, no. I appreciate the offer, but I really should be getting back to my room. How long has it been since we started?

 

 **Camilla:** A solid two hours.

 

 **Lucina:** Two hours?!

 

 **Camilla:** Indeed. The minutes flew by rather quickly.

 

 **Lucina:** I thought it had only been half that time. I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize how long we had been.

 

 **Camilla:** Please, it was a pleasure. I would have gone on for longer if I was feeling irresponsible. Besides, a girl as busy as you should really make this a routine - your muscles were so tense before my fingers got to them. From now on, I expect you to come for a massage at least once a week. Twice would be preferable.

 

 **Lucina:** I...your offer is tempting, but I could never burden you with such a task.

 

 **Camilla:** Replace burden with grace and I’m sure you’ll find it easier to accept. As I’ve said, I enjoy this work. I find purpose in tending to the needs of others, and there is none here more deserving of my care than you. Besides, you’re quite adorable and when I don’t have anyone to dote on I can get a _teensy_ bit edgy. Really, letting me do this is best for everyone.

 

 **Lucina:** Heh. When you put it like that, I guess it’s a little harder for me to refuse. Alright Camilla: it feels silly to say this, but I’ll allow you to massage me once a week.

 

 **Camilla:** _Twice_ a week. Now stay there and I’ll fetch you a nighty. You’re more slender than I am, so I hope you don’t mind it being a touch big on your figure.

 

 **Lucina:** I told you that I wasn’t spending the night. I’ve already overstayed your hospitality - it would be rude of me.

 

 **Camilla:** Nonsense. I can read the glazed look in your eyes. You're minutes away from falling asleep. In fact, you look so relaxed, you probably couldn’t get up if you tried.

 

 **Lucina:** ...

 

 **Camila:** As I thought. Now get comfortable - I’ll only be a moment.

 

 **Lucina:** Hey Camilla?

 

 **Camilla:** Yes?

 

 **Lucina:** Thank you…. You’re really sweet.

 

 **Camilla:** (blushes) Truly, the pleasure is mine.


	3. Camilla/Lucina: A Lap to Rest Your Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes some liberties in regards to the interpretation of Camilla's past. If anyone cares to request any clarity on the events this chapter alludes to, feel free to make a comment below. Otherwise, enjoy.

**Lucina:** (yawns)

 

 **Camilla:** Good morning, sleepyhead.

 

 **Lucina:** Good morning. I feel like I blinked off into eternity. What time is it?

 

 **Camilla:** Nine o’clock. You seemed so peaceful - I didn’t want to wake you. Plus, you look quite cute while you sleep. I must have stolen a thousand glances at you.

 

 **Lucina:** (blushes) I see…. I can’t remember the last time I allowed myself to oversleep, but perhaps my body needed it. I do feel really rested.

 

 **Camilla:** I’m happy to hear that. Now, are you ready to rise or would you prefer to lounge for a while first? There’s no rush, it’s just that I arranged for breakfast to be brought up for us. You slept in a little longer than I anticipated, so it’s gotten a bit cold. It should still be yummy though.

 

 **Lucina:** Breakfast? Camilla, you shouldn’t have. I could have gotten it myself.

 

 **Camilla:** I thought it would be better this way. The mess hall is always so rowdy, and I’ve seen how frequently the others bombard you with request upon request. I wanted you to enjoy your meal comfortably after such a deep sleep.

 

 **Lucina:** You make it sound much worse than it really is - I enjoy communing in the mess hall with the others. Still...thank you for being so thoughtful. Eating with you will be nice, and it will give me a chance to learn more about you. It seems strange to receive such kindness from someone I know so little about.

 

 **Camilla:** Oh, I’m not so interesting. I’d rather spend our time listening to you. I’m sure you have tons of fantastic stories you can share with me about your world.

 

 **Lucina:** I’m not so sure of that. Still, I’d be happy to share the few I have, so long as you share some of your history with me. Which reminds me…. I meant to bring something up with you last night. Even before that, actually, since the first time I saw you fight.

 

 **Camilla:** Oh? I’m intrigued. You mustn't feel like you have to hold anything back from me. I cherish sincerity.

 

 **Lucina:** Yes, well...this might sound harsh, but I’ve secretly been a little...unsettled by you.

 

 **Camilla:** Unsettled?

 

 **Lucina:** Please don’t look so hurt. But yes, before yesterday I found you unsettling - intimidating might actually be the better word. The way you are with others is so nurturing, but on the battlefield...it’s like you turn into a demon. You relish in dispatching our enemies, and even when a battle is won, the others often have to plead with you to show mercy. I’ve been meaning to pull you aside to talk about it, but I kept on making excuses. Really, I think I was just scared.

 

 **Camilla:**...

 

 **Lucina:** I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. It’s just that, if I didn’t witness it for myself, I would never have believed you to be capable of such bloodlust. You’ve been nothing but sweetness to me - never has anyone beyond my parents given me such unconditional care. Initially, I wanted to try and persuade you to stop, but now I’m more interested in why you are the way you are. How could someone so sweet also be so merciless?

 

 **Camilla:**...You realize it is rude to compare your host to a demon.

 

 **Lucina:** Forgive me. It was a thoughtless thing to bring up and a cruel way to repay your kindness. Disgracing you was the last thing I desired, yet that is exactly what I did.

 

 **Camilla:** No...no it is quite alright, dear. You have hardly disgraced me. I asked you to be sincere and you complied. It would be foolish of me to get upset.

 

 **Lucina:** And yet you are.

 

 **Camilla:** Your comments simply caught me off guard, although they are not unfounded. On the battlefield I am merciless and cruel, and yes, I do take some grotesque pleasure in the slaughter of our enemies. I have never attempted to hide this.

 

 **Lucina:** No, and that’s what made you so unnerving to me. Outside of combat you always present yourself so graciously, yet you are also shamelessly brutal to our enemies.

 

 **Camilla:** (sighs)

 

 **Lucina:** If it’s not something you wish to talk about, I understand. But that eagerness to kill...it concerns me. Maybe it’s foolish to think I can make a difference, but I want to alleviate whatever it is that drives you to act so viciously. If there’s anything I can-

 

 **Camilla:** There’s nothing you can do. Lucina...thank you. No one has ever been courageous enough to confront me about this as directly as you have. But you would have to erase history in order to change my ways at this point. My upbringing nurtured many of my darker tendencies, and though I would love to tell you that they’re going to cease, I would only be deceiving you. Please drop the subject. Our happy morning is still salvageable.

 

 **Lucina:** So it has to do with your family?

 

 **Camilla:** Lucina-

 

 **Lucina:** Listen...I’m not asking you tell me anything you don’t want to. I am not asking you to change your ways. Your history is yours to guard, and even though I oppose your violent indulgences, I still want you fighting by my side. But if there are things that still haunt you, things that make you want to lash out in murderous ways, then maybe talking with me about them can help. You told me it was important to have someone who cared for you, right? Someone to go to when you needed relief. You constantly seek to care after everyone else, but do _you_ have a lap to lay your head?

 

 **Camilla:**...

 

 **Lucina:** You have been so good to me. Someone gets to care for you too.

 

 **Camilla:**....I killed so young....

  
**Lucina:**   Camilla...come here. I'll hold you, if you like.


	4. Camilla/Lucina: A Lap to Rest Your Head

**Camilla:** Now this is a special occasion. You’ve never invited me to your room before.

 

 **Lucina:** I figured we could try something different. It isn’t fair that we keep on meeting at your place. Just because that’s where things started doesn’t mean we can’t expand our horizons.

 

 **Camilla:** I’m grateful to finally have the opportunity to scope it out. You were so reluctant to show me before. It’s nice: simple and neatly kept. And what an impressive collection of bear hats you have!

 

 **Lucina:** Really? Why thank you! To be honest, that’s what I was most nervous about you seeing. Most people think my fascination with them is weird. Are you a fellow aficionado, too?

 

 **Camilla:** I wouldn’t go that far.

 

 **Lucina:** Oh….

 

 **Camilla:** I do think your passion for them is rather endearing, though. And who knows? While they are quite a... _deviation_ from my usual attire, I am open to coming around to them. Perhaps one day we could adorn a pair while taking a stroll through the gardens? It might be fun.

 

 **Lucina:** Heh. That’s alright. I get teased enough for my strange taste - I wouldn’t want the same fate to befall to you.

 

 **Camilla:** Oh, I wouldn’t be too concerned. If they tease us, I can just chop off their tongues.

 

 **Lucina:** Hahaha...that was a joke, right? It’s hard to tell with you sometimes.

 

 **Camilla:** Let’s just pray for their sakes that we don’t have to find out. But my morbid humor aside, I have been meaning to thank you for your company over these last couple months. When I came to you that night, it was with the intention of ensuring you were being properly cared for. However, I feel as if I've been the greater benefactor of our relationship. I didn’t realize how heavy the weight of my past affected me, but our talks have helped to purify some of the taint.

 

 **Lucina:** It’s nothing - I’m just grateful that you feel safe enough to confide in me. Being incited to kill the children of your father’s concubines, by your own mother no less...I experienced the deaths of many, my own parents among them, but the horrors you underwent are still unfathomable to me.

 

 **Camilla:** Yes, they were not happy times. But we have dwelled on them enough - I am here to indulge in the company of a lovely woman. I won’t let anything sour our night together.

 

 **Lucina:** (blushes) Is that so?

 

 **Camilla:** Indeed. Now, was it your turn to give me a massage? You’ve been getting much better since you insisted on giving them to me, but I think I still prefer being the one to touch my fingers along your skin.

 

 **Lucina:** Y-yes well...before we get into that, there’s something I wanted to tell you.

 

 **Camilla:** You still don’t find me unsettling, do you? The last time you had something to confess, it ended with me crumpled in your arms and in tears.

 

 **Lucina:** No! No, I promise you it’s nothing like that….

 

 **Camilla:** Then what is it?

 

 **Lucina:** I...mhm…

 

 **Camilla:** Lucina?

 

 **Lucina:** Camilla...I’m sorry, but can you please close your eyes?

 

 **Camilla:** How silly. You want me to close my eyes so you can tell me something?

 

 **Lucina:** Yes, well.... I just thought maybe it'd be easier if I showed you instead.

 

 **Camilla:** As you wish. My eyes are closed.

 

 **Lucina:** No peaking. Please Camilla, this is hard enough as it is.

 

 **Camilla:** Fine. Although I don’t-

 

(Lucina interrupts Camilla with a kiss)

 

 **Lucina:** …

 

 **Camilla:** …

 

 **Lucina:**...I’m sorry. I should have asked for your permission, but I couldn’t muster the words. This was the only way I think I could have expressed my feelings for you. I understand if you’re upset with me.

 

 **Camilla:** How long?

 

 **Lucina:** How long? Oh...it’s been a few weeks since I realized how I felt, but I think it started on the night you first took me to your room.

 

 **Camilla:** …

 

 **Lucina:** Even if you don’t feel the same, that’s okay. We could go back-

 

 **Camilla:** Stop...stop, it’s not that. I’m just... _stunned_. I was so certain you only thought of me as a friend.

 

 **Lucina:** At first I thought so too. But then I started to notice things, like the callow jealousy I experienced whenever I saw you doting on one of the others, or the way my patience seemed to fizzle as another night with you drew nearer. Eventually it just became so obvious.

 

 **Camilla:** I see….Now, take off your clothes.

 

 **Lucina:** Uh, what?

 

 **Camilla:**  I believe that I spoke quite clearly.

 

 **Lucina:** I don’t understand. Today was your turn to receive a massage.

 

 **Camilla:** Oh, you precious thing. But yes, I suppose you can regard this as a massage of sorts. I’m going to massage you with my fingers...and my tongue….

 

(Camilla kisses Lucina)

 

 **Camilla:**....and my lips….

 

 **Lucina:** C-camilla?

 

 **Camilla:** At first it was only a crush, but that was before I understood how lovely you truly were. I discovered someone who was strong enough to confront my deepest secrets, yet kind and gentle enough to cradle my soul. A priceless treasure that I had resigned myself to secretly covet, your kiss was a fantasy to me.

 

 **Lucina:** You feel the same?!

 

 **Camilla:** I would say similar. I have always experienced things more passionately than most, although I would love for you to prove me wrong.

 

 **Lucina:** What? No! I feel just as passionately for you! I’m just a little more nervous….

 

 **Camilla:** That’s alright, you don’t have to do a thing. I’ll teach you how to unhinge your passions. In fact, I don’t even want you to take off your clothes. I think I’d rather _tear_ them off instead.

 

(Camilla pushes Lucina into her bed and straddles her waist, pinning her shoulders to the sheets as she bestows another kiss)

 

 **Lucina:** My heart’s beating so fast…

 

 **Camilla:** Let me know if this is too much. I can stop whenever you want me to.

 

 **Lucina:** N-no. I...I want you to keep going.

 

 **Camilla:** Good. Remember that you’re always safe with me, love. Now try to relax and let me take you to new heights....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that first segment! Again, constructive feedback is always welcome. Part of me thinks the mood shifts in parts 3 and 4 were too sudden, and I might go back and make some minor (or major) edits to them after it giving it some more consideration.
> 
> Even though this is what I've posted, these chapters are by no means finalized.
> 
> In any case, praise is always loved too, so let me know if you've enjoyed what you've read. I'm still thinking about what I'd like to write next, and am open to suggestions!


End file.
